


Words, words, words...

by Sinkwriter



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Post Episode s07e05 Here Today, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkwriter/pseuds/Sinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reconnection attempt between two old friends once the aftermath is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words, words, words...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted back in 2005 to the Toby's Tarts yahoo group.
> 
> A quick exploration. Not really a drabble (which is usually exactly 100 words) -- instead, it's 155 words, in the tradition of a friend of mine from The X-Files boards. I admit it -- I just needed a few extra words to say what I wanted to say.
> 
> To Richard Schiff... we thank you sincerely for your services.  
> To LifeAsAnAmazon... always an inspiration to me.

"What are you doing here, CJ?"

His voice was hoarse, dry, empty. "Haven't seen you since --" The words stuck in his throat. They seemed unimportant, so he stopped.

She stood on the cold front stoop, looking for all the world like her hat was in her hands before him. If only she were wearing a hat.

She cleared her throat too, searching for the right words as if they could be dislodged. "It wasn't safe to come, before..." The words trailed away, hollow and lifeless. Pathetic. All wrong.

She looked at him, silently pleading for his understanding, but what she saw was his weary face. He'd always looked worse for wear, like someone had kicked his legs out from under him, but now... it was carved into every line. Painful. Permanent. 

Nothing she could say...

He avoided her eyes, shifted his feet.

She swallowed. Only four little words.

"I'm so sorry, Toby."

He looked up.

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These two characters are the property of Warner Brothers, NBC, the extraordinary Aaron Sorkin, and two enormously talented actors named Richard Schiff and Allison Janney. No infringement is intended.
> 
> I gratefully welcome your thoughts.


End file.
